


Unknown

by warmastheyget



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmastheyget/pseuds/warmastheyget
Summary: Literally just need to put my baby out somewhere because it's been sitting in my brain for so long without getting written





	Unknown

To start, the day was bright and hot. This is no stormy night, the wind is not howling, nor is it raining cats and dogs. The sun is shining and the sky is bright and bluer than a robin’s egg. The clouds were light, not enough to cool the ground or the bare shoulders of passersby. It did not look to be the start of a sad story, nor a fairytale. 

To start, she was not a child. She was no innocent girl, with a dead mother, or a loving father, or an evil stepmother. She was not bright-eyed, or blonde, or pale with rosy cheeks. She did not have dolls or lockets or any animal companions to lead her way. She was not quite an adult either, but she was certainly not a child, for she had a child of her own. 

Yes, a child. Our hero was a mother, abandoned by everyone but the one person that could not. Her baby was the one thing she had to her name. A stranger on the street might see her and think she must hate her baby, for they could not imagine a teenager that would love anything but themselves. But she could never hate this child. She hated her parents for throwing her out of her home. She hated the boy for saying the baby wasn’t his. She even hated herself, for loving them anyways. But she could never hate her baby, not in a hundred thousand years. And she could never leave her on a doorstep, couldn’t bring herself to abandon them like the baby’s grandparents did her. 

The streets were dry and the strangers’ eyes burned holes into her, even worse than the sun burned her nose. And so after an hour or so on the streets, wishing for somewhere to go, she left. She was lucky she could leave at all, for her baby was still resting in her body, swimming in her tummy. Walking was easy still and she did not have to fear the baby’s crying would draw unwanted attention from those in the city. She picked a direction and walked until the buildings became houses, the houses became slums, and the slums became forested. The forest was dangerous, or so all had said. Vagabonds and dishonored women and ghosts wandered the forests and mountain behind it and would snatch and eat the children that got too close. However, since she was, in fact, a dishonored woman anyways, maybe someone could help her. Or at least there would be a river of clean water and some edible plants.

**Author's Note:**

> so thats the first chapter so far!


End file.
